


Two Names, Three Intertwined Destinies- oh what joy that must be

by AshflameTheWaffle



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Whee, also this is a john marcone pov, debating if I should put teen solely bc, give me peace talks or give me death, im trying to get myself into his shoes for roleplaying with my friends whoops, of a tiny bit of swearing but ehhhhh, ok I’ll shut up now, or romantic- it doesn’t really matter, sorry its short, this can be interpreted as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshflameTheWaffle/pseuds/AshflameTheWaffle
Summary: I had a soulmate/mark idea at 8 pm and wrote this in two hours and so I don't have a fun name for this BUT HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY
Relationships: Harry Dresden & Johnny Marcone, Harry Dresden/Johnny Marcone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	Two Names, Three Intertwined Destinies- oh what joy that must be

**Author's Note:**

> whips in 'Help me'  
> anyways here's another one bc I'm a sucker and Peace Talks has got me in an almost permanent Dresden mood- I have another different soulmate thing I'm typing with these two but I feel like I'd be just smashing this ship into the tag and bore everyone whoops
> 
> anyways have fun!

Let us get something right out of the way.

My name is John Marcone.

My Name is something I do not wish to fork over so lightly.

My world is filled with magic, which I had only just found out about in the last decade and a half- a complete waste of not knowing something, in my formal opinion, and mundane, the ones which I had lived with all my life. As the magical folk may call it, we have the supernaturals and vanillas.

Oh- and soulmates exist. 

More accurately, two names- one on each wrist- of your archnemesis, or simply an ever-constant living enemy in your life, and your soulmate- platonic or romantic, it doesn’t matter- on the other.

Looking at the names on mine, I felt like mine should be quite simple to figure out- considering one was a name I absolutely despised, and another I felt fondness, annoyance, and exasperation at.

Speaking of whom, one was barging into my office- Gard had alerted me a few minutes earlier that he was heading here with what I thought of as his own Scooby gang. Although I found myself likening him more to Angel than Buffy.

If that startled you, is a mafia don not allowed to have ‘nerdy’ references too?

As my door was busted open, I had happened to not be sitting at my desk, skimming through a file to see if it was the one I needed, not expecting them for at least a few more minutes. I watched in amusement as the small group that was allowed in looked confused that I was not in my desk before their gazes all landed on me at a small filing cabinet. 

Looking at them through my reading glasses, I raised an eyebrow slowly as they stared at me dumbly, as if they’d never seen me standing outside of my desk before.

“Well,” I said cooly, “are you going to tell me why you burst into my office for the umpteenth time? Or are you all going to stand there like pigeons?” Looking back to my file I skimmed over it some more before ultimately putting back and grabbing a different one, saying, “I need to know if I can go back to doing my work or if I need to give any of my valuable time over.”

I heard a distinctive snort. “Yeah, yeah, Marcone, you wasting your criminal time? That would be a dream come true for the CPD,” Harry said as I heard him start walking over to me. 

As he approached, his friends drew closer into the room and spread out, eyes drawing in everything as if I had written ‘criminal’ everywhere, which- considering Harry’s childish taunts to me, may have been the case.

“Yes, well it’d do for your friends to not act like codfish when I’m not in the ‘proper place’,” I said, letting him hear my air quotes.

I felt a woosh of air, which was probably Harry gesturing something with his hands, a small tic I’ve found fun to watch, in all situations. “I don’t think they’ve _seen_ you not in a suit jacket or battle armor of yours.”

“Well, you seem to have caught me at lunch break,” I said, looking at a few words in my employee’s file before I was inevitably interrupted again. 

“You have a lunch break?” Harry asked, and I could practically hear him raising his eyebrows.

“No, Mr. Dresden,” I said wryly, finally deigning to look through my glasses at the doggish brown eyes above me, “I do not, but Mr. Hendricks does, so I suggest you keep this brief.”

Harry rolled his eyes, which I had noticed flickering down to my exposed wrists, covered with wide black bands covering the names. 

It would’ve been so inconvenient for Harry to see his name on my wrist, now wouldn’t it?

“No rest for the wicked, I presume?” Harry said, leaning in a bit, crooked smirk giving him a roguish charm that should be saved for the cowboys in westerns or gunslingers in the Dark Towers series.

“You’d know all about that,” I said, feeling a small tiny upturn of my mouth give way, “now wouldn’t you, Harry?”

I watched him stiffen and heard more than saw his friends hiss things at me- things like _‘oh you bastard’_ and _‘shut the fuck up’_ or Harry’s favorite of _‘you scumbag’_ (that one I felt mildly displeased by- it felt like only Harry should be allowed to call me that) and other juvenile things- and his eyes narrow at me in intense dislike, a cold fire burning there restricted by the chaotic whirlwind of the man himself- as the soulgaze flashed through my mind’s eye, I wondered if I’d see the same thing now. But considering that all happened in an instant, I was back in the world when Harry finally told me why he was here.

“Don’t call me Harry, you fucking criminal scumbag. But some warlock suspect in a smaller case that’s on my back burner right now said she had your name as her hatemate-” a term some used for our rival name, “and that she saw it was on yours, somehow, so she called in a bunch of faes favors to get to you. I need to see it to call everyone off, since the wyldfae are all excited about the Names drama, and I really don’t need a fae versus mob war at the moment,” he snapped.

Ah, touché. 

I felt my face shutter- I always seemed to allow emotion to bleed through around Dresden, which was very bad for business- as I felt my body go cold. I sighed through my nose shortly as I closed the correct employee file, tucked it under my arm, and closed the cabinet. 

“Is that all, Mr. Dresden?” I asked coldly, already putting it under as a favor he or Winter owed me.

“Yes,” he said- more like snarled but the point was there.

Briefly putting my file ontop of the cabinet, I removed my left wrist’s band- still guarding the name for some reason- and placed it on my file before I stared Harry dead in the eye and showed him my wrist.

He looked down, anger in his eyes, but it was quite quickly doused as he immediately winced at the name. 

I would assume anyone would when they knew who Nicodemus Archleone is.

And especially if they know what he puts people through.

I don’t believe he thought I was lying, but he gently grabbed my wrist and muttered something in faux Latin. When nothing happened he released my wrist with what felt like an apologetic squeeze.

“Well, at least I can convince the Wyldfae to let turn on her, since she lied,” Harry said, stiff anger in his voice, but quiet apology in his eyes- as if it were his fault that Nicodemus’ name was on my written upon my wrist, which was covered seconds after he let it go.

Just at that moment, Hendricks came in, muscles loose and obviously just wanting to come back to report that the lunch date with Gard had gone well, which excused his lack of noticing the door was gone and off its hinges until he saw everyone. Then he promptly stiffened and reached for a weapon just in case, causing Harry’s group of friends to stiffen- and I believe a couple of the Alphas growled at him threateningly. I sighed melodramatically, calling attention to me.

“Mr. Hendricks, no need for alarm, Mr. Dresden, Ms. Murphy, Mr. and Mrs. Borden were just leaving. As they know where the door they kicked in used to be, I see no reason why they should still be here.” Grabbing my file and finally heading to my desk, I pivoted to see them all watching me. 

“Now, would be preferable, Harry.”

***

After snapping at him again that he didn’t get to call me Harry, Murphy, Billy, Thomas, and Georgia followed me out of Marcone’s office, struggling slightly to keep up with my long strides, Billy asked me what I knew was coming.

“Who was it on his wrist, Harry?” Billy asked me, glaring over his shoulder at some of the guards we had to pass by.

“No one I knew,” I said, lying easily through my teeth. 

“That’s a damn shame,” Thomas said, obviously wondering who he should’ve made friends with.

I rolled my eyes and hip-checked my brother, he chuckled a bit and shoulder-checked me back.

As we headed down the stairs (less complaining going down than up), I pondered the fact that when it came to soulmate and hatemate names, I had an unnaturally easy time lying. 

Maybe it was because I hadn’t met my soulmate yet, an Italian name I was afraid to butcher, and I didn’t want people to hurt them, so I lied and said my wrist was blank, or maybe it was because my wrists bore multiple hated names- which wasn’t unusual for wizards- and I could sympathize. 

Whatever the reason, I had Wyldfae to calm, a warlock to execute, and a whole city to save from the impending and inevitable evil heading its way.


End file.
